Revuelta de los Junze
The Revuelta de los Junze was a revolution that occured in Junze; starting from 4615 and ended when Junze became an indepedent state in 4629. The 14 year revolution is the biggest reason why the Poezian Empire collasped Background information The revolution began informally when Junze was formally assimliated into the empire, as native terrorists fought against the government in bombings, kidnappings and murders. However this was normally lone wolfs attacks, this all changed when a figure known as Miguel Ángel Amengual was born in 4578. At the age of 17; Miguel got involved in one of the terrorist attacks on a weapons production plant in the small town of Rirez, near the border with Baeze where he accidently sheltered one of the terrorist; unaware of what had occured at the plant. Fall of Miguel Ángel Amengual At the age of 21; the local hero known as Miguel Ángel Amengual was parading through the capital of Junze when his local garrision was suddenly set upon by the guard forces in the area, being arrested under treason. He was sentenced for life in prison. At this point, general anger towards the government grew, ending in one of the worst terrorist attack in the Poezian Empire; the Fernando Massacre where three soliders of Miguel bombed and shot at loyalists on the day of the empire's founding. Roughly 283 people were killed and the three were pubicly executed. Revuelta begins On the 3rd of March, 4615, the Revuelta de los Junze began when three other members attacked the Pedro Leda Imperial Prison around 150 miles from the capital city, freeing Miguel and his members that he gathered in prison. The revolution involved them capturing the towns of Pedro and Leda, where the prison was based around; etablishing the Union of Junze; led by him and his local friends. Quick to anger, quick to defeat After a few weeks of etablishing the union, the Poezian government was quick to respond; sending in the royal army to stop the rebellion, within a few hours, both towns were retaken and Miguel retreated into the Uakari Jungles, capturing many, many villages hidden out of sight and mind. His rebellion began to grow larger, as the charmisa of the man began to twist the stories about the Fernando Massacre; that he once supported the government until they funded a group to kill cillivans who were loyal to the crown to increase more public support for a millatry presence in Junze, with that he had etablished a loyal layer of bedrocks. The Battle of Pedro On the morning of March 22nd 4615; the new rebellion that Miguel has founded rushed down the hill into the recaptured towns, overwhelming the local forces, after a swift and bloody battle, Pedro was firmly in the hands of the movements, being called Cobra by any survivours. This short lived victory allowed him to etablish the Union of Junze again and instead of resting in the one city, began his plan to siege the capital of Junze. Striking the Heart In a string of victories across the country, the Union of Junze now controlled the western coast of Junze, near the border to Poeze. However one of his advisors defected over to the loyalist sides but remained 'loyal' to Miguel's movement, he relayed informations over to the royal army. This began Operation Striking the Heart where the Poezian government wanted to kill Miguel so that the rebellion could end without much loss. The two armies met at Corazón, Junze where the Poezian army had the advantage and eventually routed Miguel, capturing him in the process; but a sympathizer kept him alive and moved him to a small island off the coast of Junze. The Full Scale War After the capture of Miguel; the Union of Junze existed by guerilla warfare and funding from other groups in the region; at this point it was able to slowly drive out royal forces, etablishing Corazón as a new capital after Pedro. This lasted until 4618 where a new general was elected for the Union who wished to remove Miguel from the Union as he believed his capture at Corazón was a sign that the union did not need a weakling like him and continued the war by directly attacking the central road cities; intending to cut off the capital city from the rest of the country. This failed as the Poezian army was able to rebound any attempts to cut off the capital city. Rise of Miguel (again) After being arrested; Miguel was forced yet again to rise back up into power; due to his rebellion remaining stronger than ever; news from the main land was censored to a degree and Miguel was left to believe that the rebellion had failed. This however did not stop the man as he quickly rallied support about his fictional accounts of the massacre. And eventually; he began a prison riot and overpowered the underpaid and tired guards; stealing two guns, a bucket load of ammunition and a royal navy boat and headed to the mainland. Gunboats As Miguel returned to the mainland, the new general had pretty much taken over most of the west coast and when he learnt that Miguel had stolen a boat and escaped the prison, he ordered a small group of 20 troops to arrest Miguel to make sure that he didn't screw up the operation. Turns outs that trying to contain Miguel doesn't work well and so a small gun fight occured in a captured town, ending in one person being shot dead and seven were injuired, Miguel soon marched to to take control of his rebellion. Gunboats don't win wars Miguel didn't use the gunboats. He just banished the general to the same island he was banished to. Nothing much here. The Easy years From 4618 until 4623, the war continued at a breakneck pace as the small army and the union began to evolve into the free state of Junze under the de facto control of Miguel and his new council of generals. At this point, the country controlled the whole west coast and the whole border with Poeze. Miguel's plan was now tackling the interior of the country. He wished to control the capital and watch the region collapsecollapse into chaos. At this point, the Poezian army was finding it harder to get into the country due to the land border being under Miguel's control and the western coast. Siege of the Capital In 4624; Miguel had pushed around the capital city, capturing the seven cities between it and the capital city. At this point Miguel was pretty much cocky that he was going to win the war by mid 4625 after the capital city would fall under his control by the end of the year. However this proved to be a harder task as the siege last for three years, and his forces were tired and worn down, at the same time the emperor himself was tired of both movements occurring. The ending Finally in 4627; a peace treaty was signed between all rebelling parties. In this treaty, Baeze was to have an election in 4629 to see if it wanted to become an independent state; but in Junze, it was more of a matter of granting the proto-state indepdence from the ailing empire on the same date that the election occured. While this time should have been used to create poltical parties in Junze.... Miguel began to build his army for a much more sinster purpose. Category:Events Category:Poltical movement Category:Rebellion Category:Poezian Empire